


Tender Trip on Earth

by m3aculpa



Series: Blood Music [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover
Genre: Community: 10_hurt_comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles's friend wasn't prone to exageration. Buffy had to admit that there appeared to be a vampire infestation in Lima, Ohio, but that didn't mean she had to like it that she had to go there. She was in for a couple of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Trip on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Tender Trip on Earth  
>  **Fandom:** Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover **  
> Rating:** R  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Spike, Spike/Kurt, Buffy, Willow, mentions of Giles, Puck and Kurt/Puck  
>  **Warnings:** Set before season 4 of Buffy - screwy timelines, in other words. Implied non-con. Spike's language.  
>  **Word count:** 2753  
>  **Summary** : Giles's friend wasn't prone to exageration. Buffy had to admit that there appeared to be a vampire infestation in Lima, Ohio, but that didn't mean she had to like it that she had to go there. She was in for a couple of surprises.  
> 

He was Spike. The name had a reason: he had been endlessly creative with the railroad spikes of the past. He was the Big Bad. William the Bloody (though nobody would ever be privy to the origins of that particular nickname). He’d been a part of the Scourge of Europe. He’d run with Darla and Angelus; Angelus who had been known for his long drawn torture and complete destruction of the human psyche. Darla was a frigid bitch, but she’d known her way around the torture table.  
   
And Drusilla… his darling Dru who better not come near his new family. Even in her madness, she’d been cruel as a cat. Hadn’t she left him because he’d grown soft (that still stung)? But he was grateful for that now. If she hadn’t left him, if he hadn’t been desperate to get her back and gone to Sunnyhell, then he would never have met princess. And that was unthinkable.  
   
It was safe to say, he’d never met anybody like princess.  
   
Even when he’d spent time with some of the most infamous vampires through history and been one himself, he couldn’t say he’d met a match for Kurt Hummel. He knew how to play games (the way he’d lured the Hudson boy to them had been a study on cruel manipulation). And he knew how to break people. He’d broken Hudson easily enough. He made a very pretty pet, Spike must admit.  
   
But _Noah_ was the masterpiece. Spike hadn’t cared for him much. He was undeniably handsome, but his personality needed some changes. Had it been up to Spike, he would have been dead the moment he’d referred to Kurt as a faggot.  
   
It had been delicious to watch Kurt threaten and take and drain. But it was the kindness that made the man broke. Kurt had cleaned him up and gently taken care of his injuries. It had broken Noah. They hadn’t really noticed at first. He still screamed the same way when he was taken violently. He still cried the same when they mentioned Beth or Quinn. But whenever Kurt came near, he’d stop struggling. His face softened, the terror gone.  
   
“Bloody hell!” Spike had said when he noticed it and thrown his head back to laugh. “The whelp’s in love with you, princess!”  
   
The aforementioned whelp had cursed at him in denial. But it was there, alright. It was made so much clearer if Kurt was gentle. If he kissed him softly and made love to him. In the end there was no need to forcibly turn him: Noah Puckerman had begged for them to do so.  
   
Spike liked him better as a vampire. He took care of Finn, after all. It left Spike and princess with plenty of time for each other. It also reminded him of living with Darla, Angelus and Dru and made him feel strangely nostalgic, even if he’d deny it later on.  
   
Angelus would have liked his princess. Spike was glad they had never met. The thought made him scowl and clench the cigarette between his teeth. Angelus had a bad habit of taking Spike’s toys and lovers from him. Dru had never really been his; too caught up in her ‘daddy’. But princess was his. Angelus wouldn’t have been able to resist touching and taking and _breaking_ , most of all. There was a reason that Spike knew that blood didn’t suffice for lubricant.  
   
If Angel, the bloody poof, lost his soul again which he seemed in the habit of doing, Spike would grab princess, Noah and Finn and leave the country. If they had to go hide in the bloody Himalayas, they would. He wouldn’t let them be victims of Angelus’ bleeding whims.  
   
He shook out a cigarette from the pack and stopped to take a smoke. The cemetery was quiet. He lit up and took a well-needed drag. Princess didn’t like when he smoked. But he’d stopped trying to get him to quit. So Spike thought he’d only returned the favour and not get as much smoke in princess’s precious clothes.  
   
That reminded him – he really needed to steal that sweater princess had been eyeing for a while now.  
   
With a smirk he threw away the cigarette and prepared to go back to their crypt.  
   
The weight that slammed into him sent him tumbling to the ground.  
   
************  
   
Giles had got a call from a friend, who’d been exceptionally worried about the increase of vampire related deaths in the small town Lima. Giles had been really worried. Buffy knew this by the way he’d removed his glasses and wrinkled his forehead when he told that his friend wasn’t prone to exaggeration.  
   
She wasn’t very happy that she had to use her last week of freedom to go to Lima. In Ohio. A cow-town in Ohio. Seriously, couldn’t Lima get their own slayer if they were going to have a vampire infestation?  
   
Willow had decided to tag along, for which she was really grateful. She’d already been hit on by more jerks than she could count and they all seemed to have very low opinions of women. After she’d wrenched the arm behind the back of the moron that tried to grope Willow, they’d been left alone.  
   
There was some serious vampire activity in Lima, however. The first victim, as far as she could tell, had been a teenager named Rachel Berry. She’d been bitten, though not drained. Willow had hacked the police data base and discovered that cause of death was suffocation. Somebody had shoved one of her own sweaters down her throat.  
   
Buffy thought that meant sadistic vamp. Also it sounded like they’d known each other.  
   
There had been two disappearances, a Finn Hudson and a Noah Puckerman (‘Seriously? Puckerman? That’s so asking to get their child to be bullied!’), that Willow thought might be connected. They had apparently been in the same glee club that the others had been. She didn’t want to know what a glee club was.  
   
“The vampire seems to have a fixation on jocks,” Willow said and then made a ‘oh, ew’ face when she accidentally looked at the autopsy photos. “I think the vamp knows these people, Buffy.”  
   
“Yeah, Will,” she said and sat down on the desk. “See if there were any mysterious deaths before that hasn’t been connected.”  
   
They’d broken into McKinley High and used one of their computers. Willow started to type and worked her computer magic. Buffy looked around in the room. She wrinkled her nose. There really was too much glass walls in here. Not good to let the student body know where they had their teachers. That meant mischief. Didn’t they know that?  
   
“Just one. Kurt Hummel.” Willow scrolled down. “Uh, Buffy? He was found dead after visiting family in Sunnydale.”  
   
Buffy jumped of the desk and set to work to find the vampire. There was not the same kind of sewer system as under Sunnydale, so it only left the cemetery as the possible vamp hangout. They found the grave easily. It looked undisturbed. Kurt Hummel had been buried next to his mother. Had he fixed the grave after digging himself out?  
   
“He was very young when he died,” she said quietly. “I’ll put him in the grave permanently.”  
   
“The police report said he’d been, uhm,” Willow said and continued in a small voice, “sexually assaulted before he died.”  
   
Buffy hissed in anger. She was going to find his sire afterward and stake the son of a bitch. That was just wrong.  
   
“Let’s split up,” she said. “Shout if you see anything.”  
   
Will gave a nod and Buffy started patrolling. She didn’t have to go far, until she caught sight of vamp. Though it wasn’t really the one she was expecting. Her eyes narrowed when she crouched down. The black duster… the bleached hair… was Spike the sire? She should have known. It didn’t surprise her at all.  
   
She sprung when he had turned his back on her entirely. He cursed when she slammed into him and they struggled. He thought dirty; tried to dig his fingers into her eyes. She had no compunction breaking those fingers. She owed him one after he’d kidnapped Willow and Xander. She managed to come out on top while he was swearing in pain. Mister Pointy raised she looked down on him coldly.  
   
“Spike,” she said without even trying to hide her disgust. “I should have known.”  
   
He went still for a moment. Then he got his game face on and started to snarl.  
   
“Slayer,” came out and it sounded like a curse. “Leave us the fuck alone, you crazy bint.”  
   
She smirked at him, “Nope, no can do. You see, Spike,” she said and leant down closer, “I’m the Slayer. My job is to kill worthless scum like you who rape and turn sixteen year old boys. Really, Spike, were you that desperate after Drusilla left your worthless ass?”  
   
She didn’t give him any time to answer. He didn’t deserve it. Rearing back, she prepared to stake him and get rid off him for once. It was only the sound of a really high voice, coming softly from behind her, that stopped her.  
   
“Let him go, Slayer. Or miss… Willow is it, I believe – Spike only calls you Red, will find herself with a head short.”  
   
She didn’t let go of Spike, but shifted to turn around. The vampire holding Willow tightly around the neck must have been Kurt Hummel. He was nothing like she had expected. His brown hair was styled to perfection and his face looked much younger and innocent than the sixteen years he had lived before being turned. He wore the kind of clothes that she associated with runways. If it wasn’t for the death-grip on Willow and how panicked her friend looked, she’d never peg him as an evil, soulless vampire.  
   
“Honestly,” Kurt huffed and Buffy realised with a start that he was not addressing her, “what is wrong with you? The last girl who dressed this awfully… well, I shoved her favourite eyesore down her throat. Pink clashes horribly with your hair, which is the only part of you that I approve. Try purple and olive. That will suit you. And some leather and skirts that doesn’t look like they come from the Victorian ages.”  
   
Buffy knew she had a rather unflattering expression of disbelief on her face. But she just couldn’t find the strength to close her mouth. This boy… this _thing_ was not paying attention to her at all. Instead he’s giving Willow _fashion tips_?  
   
“That’s my princess,” Spike chuckled.  
   
Willow looked just as bewildered as she felt.  
   
“Uhm… thank you?” she squeaked.  
   
The boy smiled approvingly before moving his attention to Buffy. She’d never seen eyes go cold like that so fast. He outlined the reasons why he would snap Willow’s neck quicker than she’d have time to stake Spike and how one of the two vampires lurking in the dark would take her down before she could even touch Spike.  
   
She had to let them go and that made her angry. She’d never lost to a vampire like this before.  
   
She _didn’t_ like it.  
   
*******  
   
Miss Willow and the Slayer had barely left, before Spike was on him and kissing him. Kurt kissed back with abandon. Their teeth clashed together a little, but it didn’t matter. Not when Spike was doing that amazing thing with his tongue that made Kurt go weak in his knees.  
   
They barely made it to their crypt, before Spike had his hand down his pants. And just like that Kurt was hard and panting. He wanted Spike. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins. He was giddy with triumph. He couldn’t believe that he had bested the slayer. And she knew she couldn’t follow them because of Finn and Noah shadowing them. And Kurt had no problem that they could take her – Finn went feral when they were in danger and Noah had been fighting for most of his life.  
   
Strange how Noah had developed Stockholm Syndrome and now adored Kurt. It was disconcerting, yet made him feel oh so powerful. All thoughts of Noah vanished the moment when Spike wrapped his fingers around his cock. When his knees buckled, Spike caught him around the waist. They stumbled to their bed and Spike pushed him down on it. He licked Kurt’s neck and nipped. His hard cock ground into Kurt’s thigh and he rubbed his thigh teasingly against it.  
   
“Bloody hell, princess!” he gasped. “Tha’ was bloody hot, it was!”  
   
Kurt could tell. Spike only shoved down their pants to their knees, before he started to prepare Kurt. The first finger slid in with a familiar burn that made Kurt hiss and spread his legs wider. Spike worked his finger inside of him, gently teasing his prostate. Kurt moaned as sparks went off behind his vision. Another finger joined the first and Kurt watched those blue eyes darken to grey in desire. The third finger made him beg for more.  
   
Spike thrust inside of him with a groan. They never spoke much during sex, no ‘harder’, ‘faster’, ‘fuck me’. Kurt would wrap his legs around Spike in his freakishly flexible way and urge him to go fast. Spike would tease or oblige depending on his mood. This time he was not in the mood for teasing. He pounded into Kurt with wild abandon.  
   
Kurt thrust his hips back and rocked into the moment. Moans kept streaming from his mouth that he was barely aware of. He clutched at Spike’s shoulders and held tight. He wanted to feel close. He wanted to meld together with Spike. He buried his fangs in Spike’s neck and Spike buried his in Kurt’s. The feeling of ice and fire rushing through his veins only made his orgasm that much harder.  
   
Despite the familiarity between them, they never got tired of sex. They knew what they liked and it was amazing. Spike came and filled him up. Like always afterward Spike cuddled him. He wasn’t sure how people would react if they knew the Big Bad was a cuddler. It made him giggle.  
   
His giggles were cut short when he saw the bruises on Spike’s pale skin. It made his nostrils flare in anger. He wanted to go after the slayer and kill her. Instead he started to kiss those bruises gently. They would heal soon, but he felt bad that they were there. Spike sighed softly and ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Kurt didn’t even reproach him for messing with the hair, instead cuddling up to Spike’s chest.  
   
He hadn’t thought that vampires could feel love, since they lost their soul. But this feeling that was overflowing his heart, how it hurt to see Spike in danger, it must be love. It blew his schoolboy crush on Finn way out of the water in comparison. This was epic romance.  
   
There was no need to say the words. He felt that Spike loved him in the blood he shared voluntarily. He knew that Spike knew that he loved him. Spike indulged his every whim and spoiled him rotten. He felt like a prince. Despite the nickname, Spike always treated him like a man. He did not think that he was a glorified girl. And Kurt loved him even more for that.  
   
Spike moved underneath him and got out his cigarettes and lighter. He lit up and inhaled deeply. Kurt didn’t even mind that anymore, despite that he’d tried to get Spike to quit in the beginning. Spike wouldn’t smell right without his cigarettes and his scotch, Kurt had realised and stopped his nagging about quitting. Spike smoked his cigarette in silence and stroked Kurt’s hair. The boy held tight to the fabric of Spike’s shirt. Despite the love he felt, he knew that something was waiting to change.  
   
“I have to kill her,” Spike said after a deep drag. “You don’t know the slayer like I do and when that fucking bint…” He took a deep breath and continued much calmer. “She will come back and try to kill you, kill all of us. It’s just the way she works.”  
   
Kurt buried his face in Spike’s shirt for a moment. He hid his agonised face – they had not been apart since he’d been buried. Then a blank mask slid over his face as he surface.  
   
“Do it.”  
   
Spike kissed him gently, like during their first time.  
   
It was almost enough to make him cry. 

  



End file.
